Sayo
by Rena-chan121958
Summary: Kiryuu Zero has next to no positive relationships with anyone in the A class of Cross Academy, but a new person to the dorms and a unexpected friend could change that forever. Will relationships bloom or will everything burn to ashes in the end? Read to find out. Hi so this is a requested story, I don't own VK or the OC in this one. Yaoi warning. Not everything is as preceived.
1. Sayo: Prologue

Hi readers, so this is a requested story and like I said in the summary things are not what they may seem to be. But if you read I suppose you will find that out yeah? Also if you have been reading Not Yet, a KyoTama of mine, then you know that I was thinking of making a VK fanfic with some dark themes and such. THIS IS NOT IT, that is another fic I am still debating about making. This is purely requested because yet I do like making fanfics upon request. Anyway so yeah disclaimer, I don't own VK or the OC but oh man if I did! So as usual enjoy yourself and review if you want to!~ Rena-chan

Sayo

*Prologue*

Zero Kiryuu, a most famous model in the world, lived an eventful life. He lost both his parents due to an attack on the family a few years prior along with his younger twin brother Ichiru Kiryuu. He was taken in by the head of CMC, or Cross Modeling Cooperation, Kaien Cross who had a daughter a year younger than him named Yuuki. She was a kindhearted person who only wished to care for the boy who had lost everything, however no matter what she did or said it was nearly impossible to break down Zero's emotional walls that had been placed even in such a short amount of time. Kaien also ran an academy that was split into class ranks, there were the top students in the rank A class and the next in the rank B class and so on and so fourth, the academy was for high school and so while Zero still lived with Kaien and Yuuki he attended a boarding school that was a few hours away. Kaien was worried about sending Zero off to the boarding school but after learning that Zero's childhood friend would be attending there and he would have a teacher both he and Kaien knew well, he was hopeful that Zero would have a mbetter time there than with just him and Yuuki.

Over the holidays Zero would return to Kaien and an eager Yuuki, who wished for him to tell her everything about his studies at a school that you lived at with other students, accompanied by his teacher Touga Yagari and friend Kaito Takamiya. They learned quickly that Zero was very studious, he got amazing grades that even surpassed some of the elite high school students Kaien had at the academy. His social side on the other hand was lacking far behind anyone at his age, he even didn't try to make friends according to Kaito, he hardly spoke to anyone unless forced or it was someone he trusted well. He had no desire to interact with other children, he didn't want to play at parks but rather walk by them staring at things only he saw. Kaito was one of two who could get Zero to show his more childish side, the other one was no longer with them and everyone knew that had the biggest impact on the boy. Ichiru was the most important person in Zero's eyes when he was younger, and the thought that he couldn't protect his own little brother killed him mentally more than anything else. Because of this, there were many worries about his emotional state by everyone around him. Though he acted as though he was fine and just not talkative or very emotional, there were times when they were able to see an unguarded Zero and when they did they saw just how broken into pieces the boy really was. Even in those times Yagari claimed he was probably holding back so they couldn't see all of his raw emotions so easily.

At the end of his last year in middle school, Zero decided to run off and go to a summer of martial arts and other defense specialties school in Kyoto. He learned quickly and finished early having perfected not only the skills but also the demeanor of someone who could kill without second thought. Lilac eyes that used to give tender and caring looks, his careful and yet determined attitude had turned into icy glares at anyone and everyone he crossed paths with. He would sooner shoot you then talk and he no longer wished to be around anyone that wasn't a target he could fire at. Firearms were Zero's preferred weapons, although really anything he could aim and shoot to some degree worked fine for him, he fought many times with just using his fists as well which became his secondary. When he came back from that trip with such a hardened and dominating aura, both Kaien and Yuuki took a step back to simply watch how he acted before even trying to speak with him less they get killed or wounded in the act. It took the two of them a long time to regain any kind of relationship with the former gentile boy. Yagari had stopped by to see Zero after he returned and was taken back at how quickly his own sarcastic and smart ass responses were shot back at him with slight malice and even sadistic tones and looks. Kaito only messed with Zero once in a play fight before he decided it wasn't something he was going to do again, though Zero was younger, the other packed quite a punch and it stung for weeks.

By the time he entered Cross Academy with Yuuki, because Kaien decided he needed to keep an eye on both of them for safety measures, Zero already had a reputation of someone you don't get on the wrong side of. Other students would run or simply try to avoid him at all costs whenever in school. Though Zero didn't mind the outcome, he didn't want others flocking around him and he wasn't even questioned by the teachers when he came in late. He had everyone running from him and leaving him in peace, exactly where he wanted to be, well all except three that was. Those three were Yuuki, Kaien and the top student at Cross Academy, Kaname Kuran. He was he most idled out of everyone there, he was in the A rank class as was Zero and a few others that he didn't care to bother with. Unlike everyone else, Zero despised Kuran Kaname with a passion. He would ignore him, talk back, deliberately piss the other off, he stood his ground well every time they had to see each other. Zero would glare Kaname to hell if he could and the other was sure that if looks really could kill he would be dead; many, many, many times over. The others in the A rank class all followed Kaname like dogs on a leash, and thus didn't care for Zero every time he was in the same room because his lack of respect towards someone older and higher than his own level. Zero couldn't give less of a damn what they thought and said about him, as long as he never let his guard down and never submitted to anyone he would be fine and would be able to peacefully execute his plan of ending his life before he graduated in order to be with his family again. That wish of his however, changed drastically one fateful night. That night brought in someone new, someone who would change Zero's cold heart and give everyone a view they never thought they would ever see in their lifetime. That person, just happened to be named Sayo Kiriko.


	2. Unexpected Occurance

So this is the second chapter of Sayo, although techincally the first chapter because the one before was all the prolouge. Anyway, enjoy yourselves and I'll attempt to get everyrrhing else (Aside from LAV and maybe Not Yet) Updated withing the next week or so.

Chapter 2: Unexpected Occurance

*Story Start*

"Kiryuu-kun, class is starting soon and I suggest you start getting ready unless you want to miss it." Came the deep smooth voice of Kaname Kuran as he stood outside the dorm room of another student at Cross Academy in the moon dorms which he was the president of. When he didn't receive an answer he knocked again and called for the other student. Upon receiving no answer for the second time, Kaname decided to just open the door and face the normally pissed off teen. As soon as he got inside the room however he quickly learned that the student was no longer inside the room, the open window gave a clue to how he left. 'Tsk, again he leaves without consulting anyone. Someone should put that kid on a leash.' The dorm leader thought before leaving once again abruptly.

"Kaname-sama, is something wrong?" Aido Hanabusa asked, he was one of the most loyal followers of Kaname but he was also the most reckless and brash of the A class students.

"It seems that Zero has left the dorms, again, without consulting anyone that is all; no new matter." Kaname replied with an undertone of annoyance. Aido snorted and crossed his arms.

"You should let him fail then, it's not like he even belongs here Kaname-sama." The blonde replied as he looked out the window.

"Are you talking about Kiryuu again?" Came a new voice before one of the other A class members walked up to the two. Rose colored eyes narrowed dangerously as the girl spoke. "He's not worth the attention or privilege that anyone gives him." She said flipping long waved hair over he shoulder. Kaname mentally sighed, true he was not friends with the main topic of their conversation but he at least knew how to be civil.

"Give the kid a break Ruka and you too Aido, it's not like he has it too easy. With you two pissing him off and disregarding his existence to his face all the time. I would avoid it or fight back too." A deeper and more relaxed voice came from the window cill where a tall fire-haired male stood looking out the window.

"I don't understand how you can be that oblivious Kain, he's rude to everyone he comes across and I'm pretty sure if it wasn't against the law over half of us at this school would be dead already." Ruka protested with annoyance. Kain rolled his eyes at her and sighed.

"He's not rude to those who give him a chance, Shiki and Takuma get along with him just fine. He doesn't have a problem with me either, it's really just you two, Kaname-sama and partially Rima." Kain explained with a shrug before he looked at the doorway to the living room where Takuma Ichijo now stood with a gentile smile.

"Though I admit he does have some problems it seems, I think that mostly relates to his past. Kids aren't just born like how he acts after all, I wonder what happened..." The green-eyed noble said aloud though in a quiet and gentile voice.

"It doesn't mean he has to want to kill everyone that comes within fifteen feet of him though." Another voice chimed in belonging to a short orange haired girl that was finishing putting her hair into braids. Ruka nodded at the girl and turned back to Kaname.

"If you ask me, he shouldn't be in our dorms anyway. Is he even among our ranking or is he just cheating his way to the top?" She asked making Kaname once again mentally groan.

"Lets drop this topic before he comes back from wherever he is and get to class. Sooner or later he will come." The chocolate eyed male announced before opening the door of the moon dorms revealing large gates that would open to the path to the school building.

"Of course Kaname-sama." Everyone chorused and bowed to the eldest of the group before forming a line behind him.

As Kaname walked down the path with everyone behind him, they saw Zero standing by the entrance to the school with another person at his side. She seemed happy to be there by the way she kept looking up at the boy next to her though he didn't pay her much attention in return. As Kaname got closer he didn't see the glare he was expecting from the other, witch shocked and concerned him. "Kiryuu-kun, pleasure to see you ready for class, and who might this be?" Kaname asked looking the girl up and down, almost pale soft skin and crystal blue eyes looked back at him with hesitation as the girl attempted to hide behind Zero a little more. Zero looked back at her and stepped away as to put her in clear view for the others. Auburn hair was largely curled into pigtails with tray bangs falling in her blush covered face. Though dressed in the academy A class uniform, which was white with black edging and details, a white cloth necklace with a glittering tan stone took the place of a tie. She only stood in the light for a few moments before hiding once again behind Zero with near tears in her eyes from embarrassment, Kaname almost felt bad for calling her out by the way she buried her face in Zero's sleeve. Zero didn't seem bothered by it too much and ignored her for the most part which was surprising but not unpleasant compared to his usual

behavior.

"This is Kiriko Sayo, a transfer student from abroad, she'll be attending Cross from her on out since her family just moved here and she's been placed in our class. Sayo this is the A class, Kuran Kaname, Ichijo Takuma, Senri Shiki, Akatsuki Kain, Souen Ruka, Toya Rima, Seiren, and Hanabusa Aido. They'll be your class and dorm mates." Zero introduced everyone, each of the students giving a wave, smile or nod when their name was called. When he finished Sayo nodded to them in a silent response.

"I assume you'll be joining us fro class then, that's rare for you." Kaname teased looking at Zero with an ever infuriating smirk that only said teen could rival.

"Actually I won't be, I have a job to do that can't be kept waiting, speaking of I will take my leave now." Zero replied giving a back handed wave to his classmates before walking off. Once Sayo realized he would be leaving her with the others she freaked. Tears gathered in her eyes and she curled herself into a ball on the ground as to hid herself in the Earth. Kaname looked at Takuma, who seemed to know what to do usually when it came to emotions since that was the one thing Kaname was not practiced at. Takuma gingerly walked over to the younger, he assumed, girl and kneeled down.

"May I ask what is upsetting you, Kiriko-chan?" He asked softly however was getting no where with gentile antics as the girl curled herself more if possible. Takuma stood up and looked at Kaname and shrugged. "I'll go get Kiryuu-kun then?" He asked running out of options and knowing that the gilr was calmer when the temperamental boy was around.

"He'll probably just ignore her, or get mad at her or something." Ruka snorted but Kaname nodded regardless to Takuma since he was clueless on what to do as well.

"Everyone else go to class, Senri and Akatsuki will stay here with Sayo until Takuma returns." He decided knowing that the two other boys would be much more helpful that anyone else. Said rwo nodded and stepped out of line while everyone else proceeded to class. "I'll make sure the...four of you are excused." He added as the doors to the school were opened for him. "Of course, Kaname-sama, thank you." The two chorused and bowed before returning their attention to Sayo.

'I hope Takuma hurries, it's going to be troublesome if this happens every time Zero leaves.' Shiki thought to himself as he leaned against the building looking out for his friend to come back with the other.

"Sayo," Came Zero's voice a few minutes later with Takuma by his side looking slightly out of breath. "At least sit up for me Sayo." Zero requested after he nodded to the other two standing by the girl, they nodded back and watched as Zero kneed down beside Sayo as Takuma had done earlier.

"Zero, don't leave." She whispered as she cried harder and wrapped her arms around the other's waist. Zero sighed and picked her up in a bridal hold letting the girl cry on his shoulder.

"Kain, Senri, Takuma, you can head back to class I'll take it from here. And thank you for calling me." He said to the others with a small warm smile before he turned and took Sayo back to wards the dorms. The three others stood there blinking in confusion, sure they got along better with Zero than the others but even they had never seen him smile before. They were utterly stunned and frozen in place.

(A/N): Okay so that was the econd chapter of this and I don't think I'm too dissapointed maybe? I'm not sure but we'll see as things progress I suppose. No idea when I'll update this agaiin since I just did two in one day but we'll see. If people like it I might try to update faster but since break is ending I don't know if I will have much time. Anyway, hope you didn't hate it too much.


	3. Calming

Hi everyone, so I'm updating this again because I think it's pretty good and it gives you quite a bit more on Sayo and Zero's relationship. As I said before though, not everything is how it seems so do keep that in mind as you read more of Sayo. ~Rena-chan

Chapter 3: Calming

Zero walked back towards the dorms with the silent girl in his arms, though tears were still evident in crystal eyes Zero suspected they wouldn't stay long. "Sayo, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you like that. I promise it won't happen again, but if I ever need to leave for a job or something you know you are always allowed to come with me. Don't worry about the others, they won't do anything against you." He told her upon opening the doors to the dorms, Sayo nodded with a sigh of relief before resting her head in the crook of Zero's neck. He took her to where her room was set up previously. "This is your room, you don't have to worry about a roommate because I made sure you were alone, my room as just across the hall if you need anything. The others have rooms close by but don't worry too much about that. Why not go change into something more comfortable?" He suggested upon opening her door so she could see the set up. Sayo nodded and Zero gently put her down on the bed before making to leave the room and give her privacy. That however didn't happen as her hand grabbed his sleeve before he could leave. "Come on now, you don't want me standing here while you change do you? I'm right across the hall, as said before, I'm going to change too. Just knock on my door when you're finished." He told her before brushing away the hair from her eyes. Reluctantly Sayo nodded and let him go before turning to her bags and opening the zipper. while Zero left the room.

"Right across the hall, right?" She asked herself after she had changed into a pure white dress with a tan crop sweater, not bothering with shoes because it seemed unnatural unless she was going outside, Sayo padded softly out of her room to find Zero. Coming to the first door right across from her own she knocked, as was happy to find that Zero answered right away. He was dressed in old ripped blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt that had the top two buttons undone. Sayo was happy to see he wasn't dressed like some rich stuck up, she admired Zero's defiance and wished someday she could speak out and defend herself like he did. He smiled softly at her and reached out his hand to her which she took with more confidence than she had been showing most of the day.

"I bet your at least a little hungry, should I make us something to eat in the kitchen downstairs?" He asked with a genuine smile as Sayo's eyes lit up at the thought. "I'll take that as a yes then." Zero chuckled leading her down the hall and down the stairs to the kitchen that no one used because the others didn't cook and Zero would avoid doing so around anyone but himself and on occasion the headmaster and Yuuki. The kitchen, as expected, as large with many supplies any cook could ever want. 'Rich people are so spoiled.' Zero thought as he picked up a few pans and set the burners on medium. "What would you like, I'm sure we can cook an array of things in this place." He asked looking over at Sayo who had perched herself on the counter so she could watch his every move. She shrugged slightly and looked at the pans. Zero smirked in return and pulled a cook book from the shelf of a million and opened it next to her. "This should have something you would like, how about spaghetti with a side of caesar salad and a balsamic dressing?" He asked pointing to one of the pictures. Sayo nodded happily and Zero made a mental note in order to make it again sometime for her. After putting a tab in the book Zero got to work making noodles and washing the lettuce, he knew it would have to be chilled in the fridge for a few minutes before being served so he tasked Sayo with clearing a spot for the bowl to go. Unknowingly he made enough for the others of the night class and put it in a large serving bowl so they could serve themselves however much they wanted.

"Done." Sayo whispered just loud enough for Zero to hear, Zero turned to her with a soft smile and nodded before handing her the bowl to put in the fridge. She took it gingerly and placed it carefully before noticing he had already served some for the two of them.

"Well then, that should be everything, lets go eat. Do you want to set up in the garden or in the kitchen or where?" Zero asked when everything was finished and he had cleaned up the kitchen from the things he used to make the meal, he would finish the dished later.

"Garden." Sayo replied taking her plates from the counter and following Zero through the door and then through a glass sliding door out to a nice garden with fountains and flowers everywhere. "It's beautiful." She breathed looking around her with wide eyes. Zero hummed in agreement as he set his food down on a table and beckoned for Sayo to do the same. She obliged with a smile and enjoyed the solitude of the place with Zero, they ate in silence but it wasn't uncomfortable or strange to them. The silence to them was sweet and comforting, just knowing they were safe and unbothered by anyone else was enough for the two of them to be happy for an eternity it seemed. "Thank you, for dinner Zero." Sayo said with a light blush on hr cheeks as the two of them cleaned their dishes and put them in their rightful places. Zero shrugged as he dried his hands and turned to look at her.

"Thank you for accompanying me to dinner." He replied causing Sayo to blush and smile back. Zero looked at her fondly and was glad she was comfortable around him, unlike everyone else it seemed, so she could smile and laugh a little. "Why don't we watch a movie or something in the living room? You can choose, I don't particularly care." He suggested pointing to the living room, Sayo took his hand and nodded blushing a light red. Zero nodded and took her to the cream colored couch before taking the remote and flipping through channels before giving up and going to Netflix. Sayo smiled and folded her legs sideways as she leaned against Zero watching him scroll through the movies. She clutched his arm causing him to pause on a movie. The title was Cirque Du Soleil: Worlds Away. "This one?" Zero asked looking at Sayo, he couldn't say he was surprised when she nodded. He clicked play and put the remote on the table before moving so he was sitting along the couch with his head turned towards the tv, Sayo climbed between his legs and rested her head against his chest with a sigh of content as the movie started playing.

"Thank you." Sayo whispered as the movie neared it's ending she felt her eyes beginning close and wrapped her arms around Zero's neck before the last scene played and she slipped into a sweet sleep. Zero noticed her breathing increase and looked down to see closed eyes and a relaxed state. He sighed to himself and brushed his hand through her hair before turning off the tv and leaning his head back to look up at the ceiling.

'What the hell am I doing.' He asked himself closing his eyes for a brief moment as he heard the door to the dorms open. Deciding he would deal with it later, Zero looked back down to the girl in his lap and shook his head as he began to sit up.

**(A/N):** Well there's your second chapter readers! I hope you enjoyed it and the next one should be coming out fairly soon I believe so keep watch for it!


End file.
